Just Give Me a Reason (Spoby Oneshot)
by ScrabbleWithSpoby
Summary: A Spoby Oneshot Set Between 3x17 and 3x21... You can choose.


Just Give Me a Reason- A Spoby Oneshot

_Right from the start  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim_

Spencer didn't understand. She found it hard to comprehend the events of the past few weeks.

She never misunderstood anything. But this? This was different.

She had always mocked love, thinking it was stupid, something that only happened in stories. But she was wrong. So very wrong.

_I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Just thinking back to the time when Spencer had everything, she sighed and prayed once more that she could go back. Oh, what she would do to go back when everything was peaceful, when she was innocent.

She looked into the mirror. She was shocked at what she saw. She looked weak and alone, exactly how she felt. Although she still had her friends, and they were the only things keeping her going, she was nothing without _him._

She used to think she had it all, money, a career to go into when she left school. But as soon as she met him, she then realised that the money and the career meant nothing anymore. _He_ was all she needed.

Sometimes, she would look out of her window and hope that he would be standing outside. She would run into his arms and would feel like she was on top of the world.

Only _he_ could make her feel that way.

Staying in her room, memories of him littered everywhere, from the smell of his cologne to her favourite t-shirt of his. She found this just as torturous as him not being around. She knew that she couldn't forget about him. That would be frankly impossible. He would always stay in her heart.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Things you never say to me  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

On the other side of town, Toby had just about had enough. He could barely find work these days, as everyone was still boycotting him. Yes, he had been a suspect in the murder of Alison DiLaurentis but did that really matter anymore? He had been proven innocent, but that just wasn't enough for some people.

He missed _her._

Toby had been through more than the average teenager, from taking the blame for the blindness of his step-sister, to being a suspect in a still unsolved murder case. This would have driven any person to insanity.

And he had let it get to him.

Joining the A-Team was his biggest regret and looking back, he couldn't even recognise himself. He was bitter and full of angst. He would have done anything to avenge Alison and her little crew.

But in that crew, there was _her_. He never meant to hurt her… After all, he did love her.

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Love. Did Toby love her? Most definitely.

Then why did he hurt her? Why did he break her? Why did he lie? Why did he lose the best thing that ever happened to him?

It was a mystery. Only a year ago, he would have snarled and swore under his breath every time she went past. But it was different now. Now he was full of remorse for all of the things he had put her through. Not only her, but her best friends as well. The guilt was eating him up inside. There was only one way to describe his state.

Lonely. Lonely as hell.

_It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

"Spencer, you can't stay in there forever, we're all worried about you." Melissa was talking from the other side of Spencer's locked door.

The problem was, she wasn't listening.

"Come on Spence, open up. Please?" Melissa seemed desperate now. Spencer was starting to take pity on her.

No, remember what happened last time you took pity on someone? You ended up heartbroken, she told herself.

"Anything we can do to get you out? You'll waste away in there." Melissa sure was insistent.

Get him, bring him to me. Spencer thought to herself. That was the only thing that could repair her broken state.

_You used to lie so close to me  
Oh ,oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_

This was crazy, he thought to himself. He still hadn't quite understood why he was doing this. She would just shut him out.

And she had every right to. He was a monster, something indescribably horrific. His truck left the yard and his heart was racing.

He drove through town, down the high street, where he saw Caleb, just about his only friend, flagging him down.

"Caleb?" He questioned, winding his window down.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? Have you got a job? Good on you man." He bumped Toby in the shoulder and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Yes, he was Toby's only friend in the current situation, but he was unaware of Toby's crimes. As were Hanna, Aria and Emily.

"I'm off to find _her_." He told Caleb.

He nodded in understanding. As in the dark as he may be, he still knew about their break-up. I mean, who didn't?

"Well I don't want to stop you. Good luck man." He nodded towards Toby before leaving promptly.

The drive towards the Hastings mansion was silent. If she'd have been there, there would be constant updates from the surroundings to her maths score. She would have her hand in his and would occasionally give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

But she wasn't there. And he hoped to change that.

Here goes nothing.

_Oh tears ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us_

"Spencer, you have a guest." Melissa sounded quite stressed. She could almost visualise her facial expression.

Actually she couldn't.

She guessed that the guest was Hanna, wanting to take her for some retail-therapy. She was not in the mood.

Why couldn't anyone understand that she was never in the mood these days?

"I don't want guests." Spencer shouted.

Unless it was him. She thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Spencer."

She bolted upright in her bed. It couldn't be. This had happened one million times in her head, but even now, she wasn't prepared.

Stay strong Spencer, remember what he did to you.

To hell with it.

She cautiously crept from her bed, stereotypically stepping on the creaky floorboard. She cursed silently to herself. She opened the door, so that it was ajar. Her eyes met his through the crack in her door.

"Spencer." He couldn't quite believe his eyes. She looked away quickly. He grabbed her chin and pulled her head back up.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "You're lucky that I'm even opening the door for you."

"Melissa told me that you've been in here for the last week, only going down for essentials. Spencer, why are you doing this to yourself?"

She looked into his eyes and she could see the agony. Her being like this obviously cut him deep.

"It's none of your business." She said dryly, before attempting to shut the door in his face. Luckily for him, he wedged his foot in so that this was no longer possible.

She was aching, just looking at him. She felt self conscious as she was wearing one of his t-shirts. Truthfully, they were the only things that could get her to sleep at night.

"It's every bit my business." He sighed. "I messed it all up."

"Yes." She agreed. "You did."

The next minute, he was crying. She had never seen him in this state before. She could feel her heart crack in her ribs. She had to do something. She just had to.

After all, "Together Forever" doesn't really count to a given up love now does it?

He was just about to walk away from her, when she reached for his wrist.

"Spence-" He started to say.

Before he knew it, her lips were on his.

What even was this? Spencer Hastings doing something irrational and totally un-thought-through?

Wow, it must be a special occasion.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." He said as she drew back for air.

She smiled at the memory. Her first smile in weeks.

"You know, that's my shirt." He told her.

"Yeah, and you're never getting it back.


End file.
